My invention is an adaption to crutches, canes and other walking devices to enhance maneuverability in sand, gravel, uneven and/or softer surfaces.
My present invention more particularly relates to walking canes, crutches and other walking devices for use in the sand, gravel, uneven, and/or softer surfaces as well as non- slippery surfaces.
One problem with conventional walking canes is that when a person uses the cane in the sand they tend to sink several inches in the soft surface making maneuverability poor.
Another problem concerns operation of the cane or crutch on soft terrain, such as loose gravel, sand, or soft earth. An ordinary cane or crutch has a rubber cap on its lower end, adapted to resiliently deform and grip the walking surface. When the walking surface is soft, or loose, the lower end of the cane or crutch tends to sink several inches into the surface, so that the person has a tendency to topple sideways when he, or she, puts any weight on the cane or crutch, also making maneuverability poor. The rubber cap on the lower end of the cane, crutch, or walking device will not support the walking device on such soft terrain.
There have been several efforts to overcome the above noted problems. The Specialized Crutch Tip of U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,283 granted to Robert C. Tritle Jr. on Jul. 4, 1978 discloses a disk having a convex lower surface bound by a peripheral edge screwed into the conventional crutch tip. Requiring the existing crutch tip to be removed first prior to using his invention. The problem with this device is that it has a screw and washer attachment system which creates a pivotal point which when the cane or crutch is in use, will rock upon the screw area creating an unstable surface and possibly cause harm if it makes the person fall. And the fact that you have to completely remove the existing crutch tip and replace it with another tip specifically for sand in order to use this product. This is not only difficult for some people to do but it is very time consuming as well. After using the Specialized Crutch Tip in the sand, the user must take off the Specialized Crutch Tip and then replace it with the crutch tip that the user would normally use for daily usage to walk upon pavement, roadways and concrete.
The Walking Aid Safety Tip of U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,382 granted to Matthew E. Midcap on Feb. 3, 1998 discloses that it is made of a non-flexible rubber material to prevent wobbling and is made with a convex bottom. The problem is that it will dig into the sand or soft terrain with a rocking motion when the walking device is used in the sand or soft terrain. Another problem is that because it is made of a non-flexible rubber material, when attached to a cane, crutch or walking device, it will add more weight to walking device(s) making the lower ends of the walking devices much heavier which also means harder to move and use. This appears to be very cumbersome for the user.